


who will I become

by keinekatze132



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Time Travel, set shortly before the end of the clone wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Newly crowned Padmé accidentally touches a force artefact that sends her into her own future. Meeting her adult self, she has a lot of questions.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	who will I become

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr suggested: Padmé/Sabé. I’ve wanted to write about them for ages and thanks to Anon I finally made myself sit down and do it!

Padmé Amidala, newly crowned queen of Naboo was sneaking through her own palace in the middle of the night. She was fully aware that she was acting like a misbehaving child, still she felt better than she had all day. It had only been a week since she had been crowned. A week full of ceremonies and political meetings in which she had to prove that she had in fact been the right choice for the throne. A week in which she hadn’t been alone for more than a minute. 

Padmé appreciated her handmaidens a lot. She had been training with them without giving away her identity and was impressed how devoted the girls were to the throne. On a personal level they were just as amazing. During their training and the last week, the girls had learned to trust each other and Padmé was happy to see some new developing friendships. Especially Sabé had been close to Padmé even before she had revealed her identity as the queen. 

Still, the room she shared with the other girls had felt suffocating that night. After lying awake for hours, she had felt the need to be alone with her thoughts more than ever before. 

Padmé found herself standing in front of the palace’s private library. Careful not to make too much noise she opened the door and snuck in. Once she had closed the door the lights inside the library turned on automatically. She froze for a moment before she realized she was alone. Taking a deep breath, she walked further inside. 

The room was huge and stored not only data-tapes but also artefacts and a few rare written books. Without any sense of direction, she strolled along the huge shelves enjoying the silence and the cold air in the room. 

After a while she noticed a showcase to her left. The object inside it seemed to be made out of some sort of metal. It looked like a circle of many interwinding strings that almost looked like they were moving. A little sign on the showcase identified the object as a force artefact. Padmé noticed she was staring at it and had subconsciously moved a few steps closer. The artefact seemed to gravitate her towards it. Carefully she touched the cold glass of the showcase. For some reason it felt like it was pulsating. Before Padmé could think about it too much she felt her knees get weak. She stumbled towards the showcase and saw a bright flash of light before she lost consciousness. 

Padmé woke up feeling sick and her back was hurting. She opened her eyes and had to blink a few times before she realized what she was looking at. It was the side of a beige couch which meant that she was currently lying on the floor. She sat up in panic. If anyone saw her like that, she would completely ruin the good first impression she had tried so hard to make. Her sudden movement was punished with a headache that made the room spin around her. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get back together. What had happened to her? 

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. She was in a room she didn’t recognize. There were multiple couches and a small glass table. The room was decorated in a style that was popular with the wealthier citizens of Naboo, but she realized with a shock that she was no longer in the palace. 

Supporting herself on the coffee table she got up. Her nightgown was ripped around her knees. Padmé frowned. She wondered if anyone would notice if she secretly threw it out after tonight. With a shake of her head, she decided to worry about it once she had gotten back to the palace. 

On the wall behind her was a huge window. The light room was reflected in it, so she had to walk closer to take a look outside. She shielded her eyes from the light with her hands and squinted through the window. Padmé almost screamed. Outside she could see the skyscrapers of a huge city that went on further than the horizon. She knew she was no longer on Naboo.

Looking down, she noticed she was on a high floor as well, as she couldn’t even see the ground below her. In panic she realized that she wouldn’t be able to escape through a window. She stepped back. Not looking where she was going, she knocked into the coffee table and heard a loud crash. She twirled around and saw that she had tipped over a vase. Padmé cursed under her breath.

Before she could hide one of the doors to the room opened. A golden protocol droid entered. Padmé instinctually scanned the room for a potential weapon.

“Senator Padmé I thought you were asleep” the droid said in a disapproving voice. Padme froze. The Droid took a long look at her. He seemed confused. “Whatever happened to you?” he asked.

“What did you just call me?” Padmé asked, trying not to sound as hysteric as she felt.

“I’m sorry if I wasn’t articulating myself correctly” the droid said. “I said: Senator Padmé I thought you were asleep”. In the same tone as before he continued “Whatever happened to you?”.

Padmé was about to say something when suddenly the other door to the room opened. A woman in a nightgown pointed a weapon at her.

“How did you get in here?” she asked in a cold voice.

Padmé starred at her. The woman looked terrifyingly familiar and she felt like she should recognize her. The woman starred back at Padmé when suddenly her face softened, and she dropped her weapon. With a few steps she crossed the room and pulled Padmé into a suffocating hug.

“Who are you?” Padmé managed to ask.

The older woman took a step back. “3po, leave us alone for a moment, okay?” she said towards the droid.

The droid muttered something as he left the room. The woman looked back at Padmé.

“You don’t recognize me?” she asked. 

Padmé took a closer look at her. “You look like my mother” she said before she could stop herself.

The woman laughed. “That’s because I’m you!” she said.

Padmé frowned. “If this is supposed to be some sort of sick joke, I’m telling you right now that there is nothing funny about it” she said. Her voice sounded shrill in her own ears. 

The older woman shook her head and gave her a patient smile. “I am you and you already know it. I remember this moment”.

“Tell me something only I would know then” Padmé said, not willing to give in yet.

“Let’s see” the woman said with a smirk. “It’s your first week as the Queen and somehow you feel like you ended up being elected because of some sort of mistake even though you have spent almost your entire life preparing for this moment.”

Padmé shivered. “Nice guess” she said but her voice betrayed her.

“Also,” the woman continued, “you have developed a crush on Sabé and you are afraid that she will be uncomfortable working with you if she ever finds out”.

Padmé blushed. “Alright, alright!” she said. “I believe you if you shut up!”

Her older self laughed. “Come on, lets sit down for a little. If I remember this right, we don’t have that much time anyway” she said and led Padmé to the couch. 

Padmé sat down and took a look at the room. Her future living room, she realized. “I’m sorry about your vase” she said looking at the mess on the floor.

The older woman shrugged. “I’d ask you to pay for it, but I think it would be all the same in the end” she said.

Padmé couldn’t help herself from giggling. It was a hysteric situation after all. Her older self watched her as she tried to calm down. There was a mixture of adoration and melancholy on her face.

“You know, I’ve always tried to tell my self that this had just been a strange dream” she mused. “I’ve never managed to fully convince myself though”.

Padmé thought about it for a second. “But now that you’ve told me that I won’t believe that this is a dream, right?” she asked.

Her older self shook her head. “Oh no, you will”.

“Oh” Padmé said. The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Padmé could see a few new scars on her face. She wondered what kind of trouble she would get herself into.

“The droid called you a senator, didn’t he?” she suddenly remembered.

“He did!” older Padmé said, her face lighting up a little. “We are still messing with politics”.

“This is Coruscant then?” Padmé asked remembering the view from the window. “Was it hard to leave Naboo?”

Her older self nodded. “It still is” she admitted. “But the galaxy has changed a lot during the last years. I feel like this is where I need to be”.

Padmé didn’t know how to feel about that. She never had imagined her future past her time as a queen, but she wouldn’t have planned to go to Coruscant if she had. “Wait, how old are you?” she asked.

“I’m 26” older Padmé said. She frowned. “I still remember thinking I looked older than that. That’s rude, just so you know it!”

Padmé was about to apologize before she realized how unnecessary that would be. “Don’t blame me for the things you did!” she said instead.

Her older self rolled her eyes, but she didn’t look mad. “Enough politics” she said. “I’m sure you have other questions”.

“Yeah…” Padmé said. She blushed realizing there was one thing she had really wanted to ask all along. “Are you seeing anyone?” she blurted out.

Older Padmé laughed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about” she teased. “I see lots of people every day”. 

Padmé grabbed a pillow and threw it at her the way she and the Handmaidens always did in moments like this. Her older self caught it and threw it back.

“You really are a child!” she said. Padmé wanted to protest but her older self waved her down. “That’s a good thing, silly. You’ll be forced to grow up too soon anyway”.

“You are dodging the question” Padmé observed.

Older Padmé smiled. “Alright, I am seeing someone” she admitted.

“Who?” Padmé asked exited.

“You have to guess” she said.

Padmé gave her a look. “That’s so mean!” she said.

“I’ll give you a hint” her older self offered. “You already like her”.

“Sabé?” Padmé asked in disbelieve.

Older Padmé nodded. “Sabé” she confirmed.

Padmé was waiting for her to start laughing but her older self looked completely serious. “How did- I mean how will we…” she started to say.

Older Padmé raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure you want to know?” she asked.

“Yes… I mean no? Maybe?” Padmé frowned. Knowing would take some of the excitement out of the situation but it would also make everything else way easier. 

Her older self laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m not telling you anyway” she said.

“That’s so mean!” Padmé argued. “At least tell me how long it is until we get together!”

“It’ll take some time” older Padmé said. “The two of you are trying to reign a planet, there is not that much time for personal things”.

“Oh, okay” Padmé said a little disappointed. 

Her older self playfully nudged her. “Don’t be like that” she said. “Everything has its time”.

Padmé tried to think of a way to get more details out of her when suddenly the door opened, and the protocol droid returned.

“Senator Padmé, I’ve just received a holographic message from senator Bail Organa. As you are awake anyway…” he said.

Older Padmé hushed him. “I’ll be with you in a few minutes, 3po” she said.

The droid left again and the older Padmé turned to Padmé. “I remember this. We don’t have much time now” she explained. 

“What’s going to happen?” Padmé asked a little afraid.

Older Padmé put a hand against her face. “You’re going back to where you belong” she said in a soft voice. “Listen, there is one last thing I need to tell you: The next years won’t be easy for us, but you’re going to be alright. Trust your own decisions, you are so much stronger than you think you are”.

Padmé felt dizzy. The room around her started to get blurry so she tried to focus on the eyes of her older self. They hadn’t changed at all she realized. “What if I can’t do it?” she asked.

“There are People around you that you can trust” older Padmé said. “You won’t have to do it alone”.

There were so many questions still on her mind. What had her older self meant when she had said that the galaxy had changed? How did she end up being a senator? How was Padmé supposed to know who she could trust? She wanted to ask her, but her own voice sounded distant and weak. Padmé felt like she was falling before she passed out for the second time that night.

Padmé woke up when she heard someone calling her name. She was laying on the cold floor of the library and someone was shaking her shoulder. 

“Padmé, are you alright?” a concerned voice asked.

She sat up feeling dizzy and looked into a pair of familiar eyes. “Sabé?” she asked.

Sabé nodded and hugged her in relieve. “What happened to you?” she asked.

“I don’t know”, Padmé answered honestly. “I wanted to be alone for a moment, so I went to the library. I must have passed out”.

Padmé’s memories were slowly coming back. She remembered talking to an older version of herself, but she didn’t dare to mention it. It sounded crazy even in her own ears. Still, all of it had felt so real. It couldn’t have been a dream. She looked down herself. Her nightgown was ripped and her knees and hands were scratched. She felt like she shouldn’t end up looking like that by simply passing out in a library.

Sabé had followed her gaze. “Are you hurt?” she asked.

Padmé inspected her hand a little closer. “It’s just a scratch” she said. With a frown she looked at her nightgown. “You think I’ll be in trouble for ruining my clothes?” she asked.

Sabé shrugged. “Let’s get you changed before anyone finds out” she suggested.

She helped Padmé to get up. As the two of them turned to leave, Padmé stopped for a second to look at the force artefact. It no longer looked like it was moving and the vitrine looked dustier than she had remembered. Padmé knew she would come back to inspect it a little closer. For now, she took Sabé’s offered arm and followed her quietly through the empty corridors of the palace. There would be enough time to sort all of this out later.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was basically a self-indulgent fantasy of me telling my younger self that we’ll be alright. Hope you guys had fun reading it as well tho!  
> If you want to give me prompts or just scream with me about Star Wars check out my tumblr [@ahsoka-dyke](https://ahsoka-dyke.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> English is not my first language so feel free to point out any bigger mistakes.


End file.
